


The special candy

by NightfuryObsessed



Series: Cow Egos [1]
Category: JSE NSFW, JSE NSFW Egos
Genre: Lactation, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfuryObsessed/pseuds/NightfuryObsessed
Summary: The egos find some special candy and drinks, when they forget to monitor the candies they soon find that one ego has a very strong sweet tooth.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Antisepticeye/Henrik, Antisepticeye/JackieboyMan, Antisepticeye/Marvin
Series: Cow Egos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884823
Kudos: 31





	The special candy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a conversation in an 18+ Discord. With that in mind, please do not read if you're under the age of 18 and stay away from my stories if you're under the age of 13.

Jackie didn't know why he had bought them, they were meant to be a joke, something everyone knew to stay away from. He, unfortunately, forgot that Chase was recording while they explained what the candies were. 

The young Irishman sighed before passing by a bowl of what he thought was candy. He raised a brow before taking a handful and walked away, eating a few before going to his room to try and take a nap. It's how he normally calmed down so why not?

When Chase woke up he noticed that something about his chest felt off. Nothing looked different but it felt different. It was slightly sore but also felt good, in a way. He shook it off as just normal pain and aches, maybe he slept wrong, who knows. He got up and went to the kitchen, watching as Henrik ran around the room, getting his coffee and a bagel, then ran off to work. Marvin stood against the cabinets, using his powers to make himself coffee while he read over some magic, muttering to himself as random plates moved, broke, or were placed in the cabinets.

Deciding that there was nothing interesting here, Chase got up and went to the living room, grabbing the bowl of candy he had seen earlier and sat down to watch TV, idly eating the candy until the bowl was empty. He paused once he realized he had eaten all of the candy then rolled his eyes as he got up and put the bowl in the sink, unaware what he had done to himself. 

The next day, Chase noticed that his breasts were much more sensitive and fuller. He bit his lip as he held his newly formed breasts in hand. He was a small A cup, but it was more than he was before. He thought about what could have caused it before deciding that it was just natural fat. He had been stressed recently and had been eating much more than usual. That had to be it.

The young father walked out of his room and went to the living room before Jackie stood in front of him with a worried expression. That immediately made Chase nervous.

"Hey Chase, did you see a bowl of candy anywhere? Marvin and I were looking for it," he says softly, his voice somehow very even and calm.

'I shouldn't have eaten all of them. He'll probably yell at me for not sharing or eating nothing but candy,' Chase thought to himself before shaking his head.

"No, sorry. Hope you find it soon, and if there's any left give me some, I've got a sweet tooth right now," he says laughing, trying to play it off like he did nothing wrong and didn't know anything. 

Jackie hummed before thanking Chase then walked away, making the young father think that he was in the clear. Meanwhile, Jackie went to Marvin's room and looked at him and Henrik who were all nervous.

"Chase says he doesn't know where they went, he looks like he's telling the truth so I don't know what to do," Jackie says softly, nervous about what this could mean. One of the egos had eaten a large bowl full of lactation candy, given that they weren't technically real, anything could happen to them. That meant they would most likely grow breasts and depending on how many they ate...well, it'd get noticeable.

"I know this is kinda bad to say...but...maybe we should get more," Marvin suggests, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know it's weird, but the more of those things someone eats the larger their...breasts, get. They'll learn not to eat random candy and we'll find out who ate it in the first place."

Jackie was quiet before looking to Schneep. 

"What do you say? Are there any huge risks with doing this? Letting someone eat these kinds of candy?"

Henrik was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "Not that I know of, these are mostly for women with newborns who need to produce more milk. It's recommended to space out six throughout the day but I see no harm in someone eating more than that, it'd just increase milk production more than before...at least, from what I've read so far."

Jackie hummed before sighing and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine, but as soon as we figure out who it was we stop getting the candies. Okay?"

Jackie was quiet as the two other egos nodded and they stood up. They walked out of the room and noticed Chase sleeping in the living room. Jackie laughed softly before covering him with the blanket they had for this reason. The other egos left to get more of the lactation candies, Jackie paying for it since it was his and Marvin's idea. 

It took a few days, and a few trips to the store for more candy, but slowly the egos found out who ate the candy. Chase was in his room, his upper half bare as he stared at his new C/D sized breasts. He had first passed it off as nothing more than weight gain, but now it was undeniable that he had tits.

And he looked good like this. He had a rather feminine form normally, thanks to Sean, but these new larger breasts made it look even more feminine. And if he was being honest, he loved how he looked. He smiled to himself before putting on his shirt, shivering when the material went over his nipples. He was very sensitive and he could have sworn he saw something leak from his nipples. He chalked it up to his imagination and walked out of his room, taking a handful of candy again before eating it and going to the kitchen, only to be held by Marvin who looked slightly panicked.

"Chase, stop eating those," he says with panic in his eyes...and another emotion Chase couldn't quite read.

"What? It's just candy, they taste good."

Marvin stared wide-eyed before looking down at the other male's chest, blushing hard as he looked back to Chase's face, not wanting to stare at his friend like that.

"Chase, those candies are what's giving you...well, breasts, please. Stop. Eating. The candies," Marvin says trying not to stare at Chase's chest, despite him crossing his arms and making his tits rise.

"I happen to like having breasts, they're soft and warm and nice. You're magic, can't you just make an illusion to make it look like normal?"

Marvin sighed before pulling away from the other male and shook his head. "I...no, if you're happy with how you look...I can't stop you. Just...take it slow with that candy, it says you're meant to have just six a day, throughout the whole day. We don't know if there are any other side effects so please be careful."

Chase smiled before nodding and hugged Marvin, unaware what he was doing to the other male...though, he could easily feel himself get hard because of his nipples. "I'll do my best to remember, just don't be surprised if my tits get bigger," he says laughing softly, blushing before leaving the room, and a flustered Marvin. 

As the young man left the kitchen he saw the bowl of candy and smirked. He looked back to see Marvin staring at the ground, a deep blush on his cheeks, and a slight tent in his pants. Maybe a few more candies.

Chase sat in his room after eating a few handfuls of candy, looking at his breasts as he watched them slowly grow larger. He now had DD sized breasts and he absolutely loved it. It was much different than what he thought it would feel like but he had a feeling that it wouldn't always feel like this.

The young man stood up and completely stripped, looking himself over in the mirror, hands on his breasts and nipples, shivering at the cold feeling of his own hands. He blushed when he felt a bit of milk leak out of him. This would come in handy~


End file.
